


spell it out for me

by blueaces



Series: if you look closely [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaces/pseuds/blueaces
Summary: Sicheng bakes delicious desserts with a little extra help.





	spell it out for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarymonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarymonsters/gifts).



> soo this is my first story that I ever posted (1d ff at the age of 14 doesn't count) and it really makes me feel accomplished to have finally finished it!
> 
> also thanks to darian for putting up with my late night rants about this fic and for basically beta-ing it
> 
> please enjoy :)

  
Sicheng still didn’t know how to control when his body shifted. The shifts only began a few months ago, and his mother told him it would take some time to get used to. Occasionally, he would wake up coughing out feathers, his bones aching from their heaviness unlike the light bird bones. So when he steps out of the post office, the feel of his body shrinking, the sharp curve of a beak beginning to form on his face, he ducks his head and walks as quickly as normally possible to avoid stares. Running while your body is trying to take flight is a curious situation to be in, but Sicheng knew to control the urge to flap his arms around less he be seen as a whack job by onlookers. He already attracted enough attention as it is with the tatted vines that constantly flowed all over his body, and he didn’t need anymore.  
  
Sicheng felt a sensation in his gut, guiding him in the direction of the woods. The relief that flooded his body the moment he stepped within the tree’s range squeezed out a squawk from Sicheng’s maw, the remnants of a sigh.  
  
The woods here held a certain power. It’s the reason why Sicheng was drawn to them in the first place. He still didn’t know what exactly that power was, but he knew there was a willow tree unlike any other, the tallest one he had ever laid eyes on, directly in the middle of the forest. The source of this immense power, its roots stretching out, encompassing all that live and grow there. Ease settled in while he finished transforming, hopping on one talon to the next. He flew up one tree at a time, getting accustomed to the wings once again before soaring into the open ocean blue sky.  
  
The town was still rather new to him, being he had only moved there a few weeks ago. He let the wind ruffling his feathers take him wherever it decided to, which happened to be a small neighborhood on the edge of the town. Sicheng landed on the third house of the street, shaking his body to dislodge the feeling of the wind lifting his light body. Being in flight was odd, but it came second nature to him, which he supposes is his mother’s blood running through his veins.  
  
He picked at his skin, trying to rid himself of any dirt from the trip when he heard a distinct screech. With the heightened senses in his shifted form, Sicheng’s beady eyes immediately found the source of the noise; a human child around the age of nine or ten on the second story of the house in front of him. The black hair falling over the child’s forehead could not mask the glee in their eyes at being noticed by Sicheng.  
  
“Cawwww!” Sicheng tilted his head. The child’s cries were actually coherent, asking if Sicheng could understand him. Sicheng cawed back in response, relishing in the child’s delight, jumping up and down on the windowsill. Sicheng had never had an actual conversation with another bird or animal, he hadn’t even thought humans would be able to grasp the warbled syllables. Yet here he was, communicating with a small child from his perch on top of a shaky anemometer.  
  
He expressed his unbelief in a scoff that rumbled in his throat, and the child rolled his eyes. Sicheng blinked, a tad confused, when another person walked into the room. Time seemed to stop as all Sicheng could focus on was this new man. His plain shirt was covered in so much dirt, Sicheng could practically smell the earth from here. Sicheng watched as the man picked up the smaller boy, smiling as the boy grasped onto his shirt. And what a heart-stopping smile it was.  


 

 

  
  
Years go by and Sicheng stays enchanted by that glowing smile, surrounded by full pink lips. He survived off of the quick glimpses he caught when he saw the man out in the town, but always making sure they stayed a safe distance away from each other. The infatuation bleeds into his baking, all desserts unintentionally coming out heart-shaped and colored in bright reds and pinks. He sighs with every batch but doesn’t mind it one bit. It matches the bakery too, which is like an extension of himself and reflects his mood of the day. Hearts float around unattached to anything, bewitched to hover near the lights that give off a soft orange glow. Pale purple heather lined the room and yellow sunflowers adorned the small tables scattered about. All of his customers seemed to enjoy the decorations, more of them being couples due to the atmosphere. Except-  
  
“It's not even Valentine's Day.”  
  
The voice startles him, and he turns around to see the little boy from the second story window, having grown since the last time Sicheng saw him, band aids of various sizes littering his body. Sicheng feels his eyes widen slightly but tries to keep his face neutral. “Everyone needs a little lightness in their life sometimes.” The boy ignores him in favor of gazing longingly at the desserts on display.  
  
Sicheng smiles softly, coming around the counter to bend in front of the boy. “Tell me, what’s your favorite sweet to eat? Mine’s tiramisu.”

 

He sticks his tongue out in disgust. “Ugh, coffee is so gross. I like chocolate. Chocolate chip cookies!” He pauses a bit. “Kind of like every child ever.”  
  
Laughing, Sicheng tells him to go pick a table to sit at. Back behind the counter he plates the latest batch of chocolate chip cookies, sending heat to his hand so it could warm them up. The boy had sat in the furthest corner near a pot of laceleaf, his feet dangling over the edge of the chair. Sitting across from him, Sicheng sets the plate down along with milk in a large cow-shaped mug. “I didn’t know if you preferred plain or chocolate milk.” The boy is already inspecting the cookies, sniffing and crumbling the edges of one. “Chocolate milk all the way.”  
  
Immediately, the milk turns the brown shade of the beloved chocolate milk. The boy stops fiddling with the cookie, instead staring in awe between the mug and Sicheng. “How did you do that?!”  
  
Feigning nonchalance, Sicheng steals a cookie off the plate and nibbles. “You could say I have some magical powers. It’s no big deal.” A noise of disbelief comes out of the boy. “No big deal? It’s amazing! You’re like a witch, right?”  
  
“Before I tell my life story to a small child, why don’t you start first? You are in my bakery after all.” He grumbles a bit but complies.  
  
His name is Chenle and he loves sweets so much, to the point where his brother, Kun, started restricting his intake. For school, he walks the ten minutes it takes to get there, Kun not worrying too much since the neighborhood and area are safe; they know everyone there since it's a relatively small town. Chenle knows the town like the back of his hand, always going on little adventures on his own, wandering around the town and the surrounding woods.  
  
So when one day he passes by a new bakery he hasn’t seen before, he's immediately intrigued. Chenle admits that the cozy little place, all soft colors and lights, enticed him with the sweet smells slipping by his nose. They talk about the desserts Sicheng makes, and he offers to let Chenle try all of his latest creations if he stops by whenever he can to talk about his day. Chenle happily agrees because who is he to deny free sweets, which would undoubtedly taste better snuck behind his brother’s back.  
  
From there starts a relationship of Sicheng having a little guinea pig, seeing what types of things people were into, and Chenle enjoying delicious sweets and drinks every week without his brother knowing. The relationship expands out of the shop and sometimes, Chenle will drag Sicheng to take walks with him in the woods, searching places they had never been, but places both Chenle and the baker knew of, cookies in one hand, the other clutching onto the adult. Such trust for someone so young. 

 

 

 

 

Every evening, Sicheng has taken to flying out to go sit on that rickety anemometer, waiting for Kun to come back from his day out at work. Once all the desserts are sold out at the bakery, Sicheng runs to the woods behind the building to quickly morph into his raven form, his excitement making his magic vibrate around him each time.  Sometimes he sees Chenle come home from school, biding his time by watching the younger do his homework or act out vivid scenarios of villages that need saving from the dark knight who torments them, Chenle being the brave soul to fight the dark knight and, of course, come out victorious. On the occasion, Chenle will notice him, yelling out a quick squawk of acknowledgement then returning to his previous engagements.  
  
But as soon as Kun enters the home, Sicheng is all eyes for him. He flutters around the house, peaking in through different windows to keep up with Kun as he moves about inside. Sicheng soon realizes it’s just them two, Kun taking care of Chenle in a parental manner while still being a fun, loving brother. Kun partakes in Chenle’s scenarios, playing the part of the dark knight and collapsing to the ground when Chenle defeats him. He’d then scoop Chenle up, pretending to fly as Chenle laughs raucously. It’s in these moments that Sicheng falls just a little more for the man who embodies the earth, its scent and strength laced in every movement.  


 

 

  
  
“How do all your desserts taste so good?” Chenle holds a pineapple bun, crumbs falling to the table as he chews with his mouth open.  
  
“Perhaps I cast a little spell that keeps people wanting more.”  
  
“Like MSG?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sicheng twirls two fingers about to sweep up the crumbs and sends them over to the trashcan next to them, placed there specifically because Chenle is a messy eater. “I guess you can say that.”  
  
It’s silent for a few minutes as Sicheng watches Chenle munch on the bun. Something had been tickling Sicheng’s mind, and he couldn’t hold his tongue any longer, wanting to be forthright with Chenle.  
  
“Hey kiddo… why don’t you bring some friends over? Not that I don’t enjoy your presence, but do you have friends your own age?” Chenle slowly places down his bun, swallowing his last bite hard. He won’t meet Sicheng’s eyes.  
  
“Everyone thinks I’m weird. All I do is hang around the woods and people find them creepy. I’ve tried telling them the trees are friendly, but no one listens.”  His fingers swirl around the crumbs Sicheng hadn’t had the opportunity to swipe away yet. “There is one kid though. No one likes him either because he likes to wear dresses and skirts sometimes. He comes to school with makeup on too.” The ghost of a smile slowly appears on his lips. “I think he looks pretty.”  
  
“That settles that then huh? Bring him over, I’d love to meet him.”

Chenle abruptly looks up at Sicheng, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Really? I mean, I don’t know him all too well myself, but we have spoken a few times since we share history class together… Maybe I _will_ ask him.”  
  
Sicheng pats his hand in reassurance and stands up. “Good. Now finish your bun, it’s getting late and you know how Kun is about you staying out after dark.” Chenle salutes him, yelling a “ _yes sir!_ ” as he returns to the neglected pineapple bun. As for Sicheng, he flits around the place, a bottle of a cleaning solution he’d brewed following him as he scrubs down tables and gets ready for closing when the door chimes open, a whiff of sweet fertilizer and blooming flowers entering the shop.  
  
“Sorry, we’re clo-“ The bottle falls to the ground, the solution spilling out and instantly burning the tile, wisps of smoke rising. Sicheng would have to worry about that later; there was a bigger issue at hand.  
  
There stood Kun, in worn out jeans and a t-shirt, muddy boots leaving a small trail behind him. Sicheng had never been this close, content to only gazing through a window. This was too much, and his senses were overloading, the flowers around the bakery beginning to tremble, eager for a taste of his magic. Sicheng didn’t realize he was staring until Kun looked down at his boots and the mess he made.  
  
“Oh, sorry about that. The mud usually comes off, but this type of dirt was a little too sticky. I can clean it up for you.”  
  
That snaps Sicheng out of his daze. “Ah! There’s no need for that.” Sicheng moves his hand in an ‘S’ motion, completely removing the dirt from Kun’s boots and off the floor, his other hand motioning the door open as he flings the grime outside. Kun watches him in amazement before they both look at the sizzling ground. Once again Sicheng moves his hands, this time mimicking the motion of picking something up and the cleaning solution follows. Sicheng pours it back into the empty bottle and stares at the blackened spot. It takes a little more effort to repair chemical changes, so he’d have to fix that after hours.  
  
“Whenever Chenle told me there was a bakery with a witch, I didn’t expect them to be so spectacular.” Kun flashes his illuminant smile, and Sicheng forgets how to breathe.  
  
“Uh.” _Real intelligent aren’t you, Sicheng?_  
  
Alerting Kun to his presence, Chenle snorts. “So you finally decided to stop by. I’ve been telling you about this place for months! What gives?” Kun turns towards his brother, the smile never waning. “I wanted to see the person who had been feeding you the sugar you don’t need.” In an instant, Kun is by Chenle’s side, placing him in a headlock. “I can’t afford to pay for another cavity filling, Chenle!”  
  
Chenle struggles out of Kun’s hold, his hair ruffled and standing on end, making Sicheng giggle. “Don’t worry about that, Sicheng makes me chew on aloe vera before I leave. Something about killing bacteria.”  
  
“Speaking of…” Sicheng walks over to his aloe plant on the counter, its leaves already curling inward since they expect to be removed. He whispers words of comfort as he slowly snips off a leaf and pets the rest of the leaves. “They don’t like being separated from each other, but they know their purpose.” Handing the aloe to Chenle, he steels himself to speak directly to Kun.  
  
“I had some dough for pineapple buns chilling in the fridge for tomorrow morning, but if you don’t mind waiting about 20 minutes, I can make a few for you now to take home with you. If you like I mean.” _Nice going, you didn’t stutter like a fool, that’s a step._  
  
Kun shakes his head, already pulling Chenle to the door. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you when you’re already leaving to go home as well. I will take you up on that offer and stop by tomorrow. Fresh pineapple buns always do me in,” and he laughs, and the noise is even better than his smile.  
  
After the brothers leave and Sicheng is left sitting on the floor and staring at the scorched circle again, he realizes that he is completely and utterly being overtaken by such human emotions. A ridiculous notion in and that of itself. Yet Sicheng couldn’t quite wipe the thought of roots forever needing a place in the earth.  


 

 

 

  
Kun does stop by in the morning, but only shortly since he has to go open his flower shop by 8am. It explains the constant smell of nature, which Sicheng is rather charmed by. In exchange for two freshly baked pineapple buns and a lightly sweetened peppermint soy milk, Kun slips a scrawled down phone number behind the dollar bills. “ _In case you need me,_ ” and dashes out the doors, all the flowers in the shop turning to watch him leave, equally as intrigued as Sicheng.  
  
Later that week, Chenle brings in a boy wearing a spiked choker around his neck, a pitch black top with ruffled long sleeves running into a red skirt tattered at the ends, and dark makeup accentuating his sleek eyes. He goes by the name of Jisung, and his hard exterior doesn’t match the huge smile that dances across his face any time Chenle looks at him.  
  
However, there is an aura around Jisung, something dark that matches his outfit. Yet it stays back because of the light of his personality. He seems aware of it, choosing to show it through his clothing and makeup, but never letting it take full hold. The dangers it would cause if released shook Sicheng, but he still met his eyes every time Jisung looked over as he sipped his salted caramel milkshake.  
  
“Didn’t think your friend would be a half demon.” Sicheng says to Chenle after Jisung left, his inky energy still hovering above their heads. Chenle freezes, but then relaxes as he realizes Sicheng was just curious. “Yeah. It was the first thing he ever told me. I think he expects people to be frightened by it, of him, so when I didn’t run away screaming, he took a liking towards me.” Chenle gazes out the window, a small smile appearing on his face. “He’s scared he’ll lose control one day, but I know he would never hurt a fly. I trust him, Sicheng.”  
  
Nodding, Sicheng stands to go retrieve Chenle’s daily aloe vera. “Bring him back sometime. Maybe I can help him out.” Chenle’s eager to oblige, the thought of the two people in his life besides his brother having a chance to get closer making him gleeful.  
  
Sicheng only hoped he could actually be useful to Jisung. A matter for the future, but one he still had to ponder on.  


 

 

  
  
After the first visit, Kun begins to frequent the shop, stopping in a few times every week, usually in the morning before work. He’ll exchange brief conversation, mostly about flowers since that seemed to be a common factor between them. The plants around the bakery always knew when Kun arrived, gravitating to his nurturing disposition. Even the vines imprinted on Sicheng’s skin knew, gliding to bunch around his wrists whenever Kun reached for his bought treats.  
  
And Sicheng still frequents the third house on the street by the edge of town that offers a perfect view into a certain someone’s home.  
  
“You know it’s a little weird having you hover around the house watching my brother. Do you like him that much?”  
  
Sicheng was just letting Chenle test out his new mango coconut bars when the question caught Sicheng off-guard, causing him to spill his chocolate milk down his chin. “Um.”  
  
“Oh c’mon, you think I wouldn’t notice that was you? You being a bird just emphasizes those chicken legs of yours.” Chenle hums as he sips his own chocolate milk. “It’s cool if you do. Like my brother I mean. Just don’t cast a spell on him for him to fall for you back.”  
  
“I would never-” Chenle smirks, knowing Sicheng fell right into his trap. “Hey, look… your brother….”  
  
“Yeah, I know, he’s hot, you don’t have to tell me that. I live with him. Just no funny business, alright? I don’t need to witness something and then have to bleach my brain.”  
  
  
But Dong Sicheng was bad at keeping promises, to others and to himself. One text he had been studying for the past couple of weeks held a love potion, potent enough to have hordes of people fall at his feet. And well, Sicheng was curious and only acting out on the tiniest bit of desperation that occupied the back of his mind.

  
Rosewater and honey, used as a base. Nine coriander seeds, ground to a fine powder along with cinnamon and beetle wings, caught by the willow tree. Slices of boiled mandrake root, best cultivated by the desired object of affection. All thrown in order into a simmering cauldron, fire required to be started by hand. At the sixth and final hour of brewing, a hair from the head of the lover, needed to finish the potion. With the clear substance poured into a stopper, Sicheng was ready to take on Kun.  
  
The perfect opportunity appeared on its own or be an act of the fates; Kun taking a stroll down his street where Sicheng sat swinging on the wooden bench outside.  
  
“Kun!” Sicheng stood, waving Kun over from his spot on the porch. “Come in, let me make you a drink. Make yourself comfortable.” Sicheng left Kun sitting in his living room while he headed for the kitchen. Black tea for both, but the right cup held a single drop, the tea bubbling at the edges. He carried the tray of tea back to the living room only to find it empty. Sicheng wandered the halls until he came across a door slightly ajar.  
  
The plants all seemed to drift towards Sicheng as he entered the room he calls “ _The Green_.” There Kun stood, admiring all the various plants Sicheng held dear. Sicheng set the tray down on his worktable and approached the arrangement of asters and stock Kun looked upon.  
  
“They’re in need of a trim soon.” The flowers shivered, reveling in his care. He plucked a dead floret off its stem and tucked it carefully behind Kun’s ear. With a twist of Sicheng’s fingers, the petals brightened to their original color, blooming.  
  
“You brought it back to life.”  
  
Sicheng shook his head, hair flopping over his eyes. “It was still alive, it just needed some help to be vibrant again. Life is ever present, lingering in the crevices.”  
  
Doubt took root in Sicheng’s heart once again. The twinkle of Kun’s eyes at his words left him wondering if it was truly the right path to take. Yet he still handed Kun the tea cup on the right with a smile, watching as he took a sip and quickly keeled over, the smile just as quickly vanishing. Poison. He poisoned Kun and he wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to fix it. A gentle kiss was pressed to the forehead as he prayed to whatever deity to revive Kun. Prayers were unnecessary as all that was needed was the genuine, benign feelings of the potion giver. Kun awoke, standing as if he had never fallen and continuing to drink the tea, his memory extraordinarily wiped of the last few moments.  
  
Kun leaves with promises of returning soon, but Sicheng is so disheartened by the fact that his potion was either a failure or that Kun’s emotions couldn’t be tampered with if it wasn’t possible for him to love Sicheng.  
  
What Sicheng failed to realize was that a person already in love cannot withstand a love potion such as this, even if prepared to perfection.  


 

 

  
  
Sicheng eyes the wine his mother gifted to him before moving away. _For when magic doesn’t lift the troubles_. He scoffs, snatching the bottle from its place on the fridge and immediately chugging the contents. The taste of his mother’s magic coated his tongue, the warmth of a mother’s touch filling into his being.  A smile grows on his face, the effects of whatever ingredients she used taking over and making him pliable, all but one of his emotions muted.  
  
Mother sure does know best.  


 

 

  
  
Soon, Sicheng is knocking on a front door, the hung wreath covered in white astilbes slowly becoming fuzzy as he waits. They reach out to tickle his nostrils when the door opens, Kun on the other side.  
  
“Kun! Just the man I wanted to see.” His words were slightly slurred and Kun could smell the saccharine scent of heady wine on his breath.  Light hands come down on his shoulders, jolting him a bit. Sicheng is suddenly right in front of Kun’s face, his eyes hazy, either from the alcohol or something Kun didn’t have the audacity to think about yet.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you in the second story window.” He comes closer, an audible hum from Sicheng’s undampened magic filling the space. “But only if you let me.”  
  
Kun’s nod is subtle, but it’s enough for Sicheng to dive in, his hands moving to softly cradle Kun’s face. It’s sloppy for a first kiss, too eager to taste each other to care about pace. Kun could stay in his embrace forever, enjoying the zaps that get sent through his body every time Sicheng presses quick kisses anywhere on his body. But he pulls away all too quickly, swiping at the string of saliva that stretches between them.  
  
He giggles, his fingers tickling the side of Kun’s jaw. “And now I bid adieu.” Releasing his hold on Kun, Sicheng backs away, taking a running start and shifts forms within seconds, already meters in the sky when Kun touches his lips. Still warm.  
  
When Kun closes the door, the astilbes drink up the energy left over from Sicheng, wilting down when they realize he won’t be there to feed them anymore.  


 

 

  
  
A throbbing headache is what wakes Sicheng up from his slumber. The empty bottle of his mother’s wine sits on the coffee table in his living room, the light blue hydrangeas there wrapping around the bottle, yearning to touch the place where Sicheng laid his lips. He shoos them away, muttering about how they act like he isn’t home all the time to keep them company.  
  
Pain shoots through his skull, reminding him of why he was awake in the first place. Sighing, he shakily stands up and walks over to _The Green._ Most of his plants live and thrive here, and it’s where he goes to think and sometimes, create. Currently, he was here for the latter.  
  
Grabbing one of the mortars and pestles, he snatches some orange leaves on the way and grinds them to release their essence, the citrus overwhelming the air. Milk thistles were next, Sicheng barely able to appreciate the fluorescent purple like he usually does before smashing them with a pumice stone enchanted to not soak up any juice from the plants. He’d usually gather its seeds and leaves first, but Sicheng wasn’t in the mood to sit around and patiently pluck them out. A sorry was softly whispered to the wrecked thistle as he poured its extract into the orange’s.  
  
Chlorella algae that he cultivated specifically for such occasions started sliding up the glass aquarium they grew in, meeting to greet his hands as he scooped them out. A quick squeeze of his fist left them in a powder form, his magic sucking every bit of water out of them. He blew on them minutely before mixing it into the small amount of liquid, a shots worth turning a beautiful green.  Sicheng downed it in one go, squeezing his eyes together at the taste. The effect was immediate, his headache ebbing away, his dry mouth and throat quenched as if he drank cups of water. Bowing his head in thanks, he exited _The Green_ to see his phone alight with a message from Kun.

  
12:32pm  
Kun:  
_hey Sicheng! If you aren’t busy, I have something I want you to try. Come over if you can (_ _ღ_ _ˇ_ _◡_ _ˇ_ _ღ_ _)_

  
Sicheng smiles at the emoticon; it’s so like Kun.  
  
  
12:34pm  
Sicheng:  
_I’ll be over soon_

  
He pockets his phone while stepping into the kitchen but stops in the entry way. He’s not really sure what Kun wants him for, but he assumes it’s for baking. Why else would he call him over for?  
  
Sicheng grabs a backpack and fills it with various ingredients. Maybe they’ll end up making sweet treats together. Maybe Sicheng can make cheesecake for Kun, his favorite. Sicheng feels the red of a blush creep up his face at the image of feeding each other, but quickly pushes that thought away. _Just friends, no feelings, just friends, no feelings._  
  
Meanwhile, Kun is sweating, trying to make sure he doesn’t burn this round of pies, but also not have them be undercooked. He really wants to impress Sicheng for once, since Kun is forever in awe of him. So, to say the least, Kun was stressing and the constant thought of Sicheng’s lips against his wasn’t making it any better. He had already burnt the first batch, those sitting dejected on the windowsill, and accidently knocked over the shaker of salt, which didn’t bode well for Kun, especially when dealing with someone like Sicheng, who believed that everything had a hidden meaning.  
  
The doorbell ringing had Kun scrambling around the house, throwing the burnt pies in the trash, arranging the rainbow-colored bird of paradise in the dining room for the hundredth time, glancing at the pile of dirty dishes in exasperation as he threw salt over his left shoulder in the hopes of cancelling out the bad mojo from the earlier spilt salt. A second ring of the doorbell made him forget the dishes all together and ran to the front door, smoothing down his hair and wiping his shirt of any stray powders hanging about. Kun prayed he didn’t appear sweaty and disheveled and opened the door, revealing a glowing Sicheng picking feathers off his skin.  
  
With shiny eyes, Sicheng looked up, smiling at a very disheveled Kun. Kun, in turn, stared unabashedly in a daze, standing still.  
  
“So are we going to have a staring contest or are you going to let me in?”  
  
Kun’s eyes widen and he moves aside, Sicheng stepping through the threshold. Warm smells of char touched his nose and he raised an eyebrow at Kun. “I think you might want to go check on whatever you’re making.”  
  
In a blur, Kun leaves, a small _ah!_ rushing past his teeth. Sicheng’s laugh rang out and the bird of paradise opened up at the sound. He followed Kun into what was presumably the kitchen and stood witness to the absolute mess that Kun had made in the process of his creation. Hiding his laughter behind his hand, Sicheng observes a flustered Kun setting out some decent looking square pastries on the countertop.  
  
He splits a pastry in half, sunny orange filling oozing out. “You’re always testing out new desserts with Chenle and well… I wanted to be a part of that.” Kun holds out the pie pocket half to Sicheng, but Sicheng shakes his head, grabbing Kun’s wrist and feeding it to himself first.  
  
Nervously, Kun takes a bite of the pie pocket before handing it to Sicheng for his thoughts. He watches as they chew together slowly, Sicheng coming to a stop and meeting Kun’s eyes.  
  
“What does it taste like?”  
  
Heavy breathing, roaming hands, warm lips, the lingering fruity wine.  
  
“French kisses.” Sicheng swallows the rest of it down. “Also thyme and apricot.”  
  
The stare Kun levels at Sicheng is unreadable, but he leans in so fast, Sicheng is left breathless.  
  
“So you do remember.” Hot breathe fans against Sicheng’s lips, causing him to shiver.  
  
“Just barely.”  
  
“Then let me remind you.” Yet Kun still hesitates, hovering right above his lips, but Sicheng pulls him in abruptly, teeth clanking. Mouths move in harmony, singing out the tart yet sweet notes. The earth takes hold of their tongues, allowing the taste to mix, becoming one. Kun, Sicheng. One.  
  
The front door opening goes unnoticed by both of them, too entranced by the other to hear footsteps approaching them. Loud scraping finally pulls them away from each other, only to be greeted by a smiling Chenle sitting at the head of the table.  
  
“Well, well, if it isn’t about time.” He plucks one of Kun’s treats off the tray on the table, pops it into his mouth, and makes a face. “I know you did not make this, Sicheng. The thyme overpowers everything else.” Chenle looks at Kun. “If you were trying to impress him, you’re going to have to try harder.”  
  
Kun snaps out of his kiss-induced haze to throw a hasty response, but the feel of Sicheng’s hand slipping into his own stops him.  
  
“Kun had an idea for a new recipe and baked it himself before I could. Don’t be so harsh, he was only trying.”  
  
“Ooo brother, you got your boyfriend to defend you. I’ll leave you two to discuss… whatever.” Cackling at the shocked looks on both of their faces, Chenle takes another treat and bounces up the stairs.  
  
The deafening silence that follows crawls over Kun’s skin, the staggered ticking of the clock puncturing the air. Say something, please say something. But Sicheng beats him to the punch, hand empty and cold.  
  
“Thanks for the recipe, I’m going to go home and perfect it. I’ll see you around.” Curt and rushing out the door before Kun can even raise his hand to stop him. The banging door brings Chenle’s head over the banister as if he was waiting there the whole time, but Kun doesn’t hear a word leave his mouth.  
  
Outside, Sicheng had shifted, his raven form soaring through the air, instantly drawn to the woods. He flies for a few minutes before hopping on the very top of the willow tree, its essence greeting him. Sicheng leans against the width of the tree, already a human again. The wispy hangings draped down over Sicheng’s shoulders, caressing his body in a form of comfort, the tree sensing his distress.  
  
His sense of time is completely out the window, so he doesn't know how much time has passed when movement startles Sicheng out of his musings, the rustling bushes coming from directly in front of him. Chenle bursts through, out of breath and scratches adorning his arms. “Thanks for finally stopping, you’re so god damn fast as a bird.”  
  
Sicheng just stares, one question in his eyes. “Of course I followed you,” Chenle answers knowingly. “I don't know what my dumb brother did, but if he caused you to run out of the house then it must have been something bad.”  
  
A loud thud announces Sicheng’s arrival to the ground, stumbling in his haste to get to Chenle. “No! No, no, Kun didn't do anything. It's just… apparently, I kissed him when I was drunk and then we kissed again and well. I freaked.”  
  
“You and Kun obviously have feelings for each other but you are both just too wuss to tell the other.”  
  
“Oh my god, wait… Kun has feelings for me?”  
  
“You kissed twice, isn't that enough of a sign?”  
  
“I'm a witch not a psychic.”  
  
Chenle facepalms, dragging the hand down his face. “Why are the adults in my life all so dumb.”  
  


 

 

  
The radio silence that ensued the days after, followed Kun around, a perpetual rain cloud over his head. Chenle had gotten sick of his moping, telling him to suck it up and go talk to Sicheng. His brother had still been frequenting the bakery, but wouldn’t discuss how Sicheng was doing, only smiling in that childishly evil way of his.  
  
Gathering the courage to make himself look presentable again to something besides plants, Kun washed himself up and began the walk to Sicheng’s bakery. Thoughts of what all could be wrong or could go wrong bounced about in Kun’s head, beating it to the edge of another headache. Kun wasn’t the negative type, but he couldn’t help being anxious from how Sicheng acted after they kissed. All he needed was some good ole closure to hopefully put his restless mind at ease.  
  
The flickering light of the OPEN sign is what made Kun come to a halt as he approached the unlit bakery. He tried the door and it swung open with ease, allowing him to see the distraught state of the bakery. Gray tinged everything, from the lights to the walls, Sicheng’s typical decorations scattered on the floor, crushed. Slowly walking towards the back, Kun saw a dim light emanating from the kitchen. He struggled pushing open the door, the sound of crates scraping the floor echoing around the emptiness. Kun gasped as he saw the disarray of the normally pristine kitchen. A haziness covered the air, the smell of burnt bread filling his nostrils. Black splotches caked the wall above the ovens, a figure hovering over their stove.  
  
“Sicheng?”  
  
Turning around from his spot, Sicheng sent a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and left Kun shivering. “Kun, have a cookie and tell me what’s amiss. I can’t quite seem to figure out what it is.”  
  
Kun hesitantly walked over, taking the darker than usual cookie from Sicheng’s outstretched hand, the vines on it dried out and a lifeless grey. A tentative bite, his teeth struggling to pierce through, but when they did, darkness flooded out, coating his throat. He coughs and Sicheng loses his smile, suddenly collapsing in the chair next to him.  
  
The sugar sticks to his teeth, rottening. Something’s wrong, the malevolence tangent in the air. Sicheng trembles in his seat, the flour covering the walls quivering with him. “Kun... the trees. We have to go now.”  
  
Previously blinded by his need to see Sicheng obscured the dampening atmosphere around the quaint town. At this time, the sun would be high in the sky, just enough warmth that teetered on the edge of uncomfortable. But clouds now blocked out its rays, the air heavy with the crackling energy before a storm.  
  
It didn’t take long for Sicheng to maneuver his way down a path barely beaten for only a keen eye to see. Kun had never met the tree Sicheng spoke highly of, but once he saw the largest tree of them all, he knew immediately. Neighboring trees stood tall, but they radiated fear, palpable. Closing his eyes, Sicheng’s hand met the side of the tree, searching tendrils seeping into the tree. A few moments passed in silence until a tiny gasp escaped from Sicheng.  
  
“The river…” Extracting his hand, he spared a look at Kun before grabbing his hand. “Hold on tight.”  
  
“Wha-” A ripping sensation enveloped Kun’s body, burning. He could no longer feel the ground or anything besides the reassuring press of Sicheng’s palm against his own. Trees rushed by in a blur, too much sound like air tearing through the ears. Nausea crept up his stomach, and Kun didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. And then-  
  
It was over in a matter of seconds, but the impression would last for hours. Knees collided with the ground as they collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
Sicheng, between pants, “Sorry, I couldn’t think of a faster way. The nausea will pass.” Kun looked on in amazement. Sicheng just transported two beings, a feat that shouldn’t have been possible in Kun’s small world, and yet somehow here he was. He shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but Sicheng continued to amaze him.  
  
Sicheng brushed himself off and scoped out their surroundings. “Look.”  
  
They were at the bank of a river, the spray of water kissing their skin. It stretched out for miles in both directions, the other side of the bank barely visible. However, further upstream, Sicheng could see the water mingling with something tinted unnaturally purple. Then, a splash as a hand reached out, grasping Sicheng’s ankle and pulling him under. He had half a mind to cast an air bubble around his nose and mouth before hitting the water. The hand gripped onto him tightly, dragging him further out, deeper into the river. He knew he shouldn’t struggle; he had an idea on what was going on and the spirits of the woods must have been angry with any being that was human-like.  
  
They reached an alcove covered in algae, rocks and shells placed haphazardly around, but in a manner that seemed deliberate. The spirit let go of him harshly and bared their teeth at him.  
  
“I’ve heard of you, the new little witch of the woods. Not like you’ve been much help to us.”  
  
Sicheng took a moment to take in their appearance. The spirit’s hair was long and tangled with debris, twigs and leaves sticking out. Their tinged green skin ghastly and almost translucent.  
  
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”  
  
Sicheng finally returned his eyes to theirs. “Like that would be possible under here. And did you really have to drag me out like that? I came over for a reason.”  
  
The spirit laughed, a haughty sound muffled by the water. “We naiads have the air for dramatics. Plus, your human friend doesn’t need to be aware of the ways of the woods.” Their expression rapidly became somber. “The name’s Doyoung, if that matters. And even if I didn’t like you, I’m not dumb enough to not know we need your help.”  
  
“Names hold power, so it does matter.” A pause. “The water is being polluted, isn’t it?”  
  
Doyoung nodded. “There’s a water treatment plant up north that’s dumping its waste into the river and it’s been traveling down here for the past few weeks. It tastes like that potassium permanganate. I would know, my last river went through the same thing, it’s why I’m here now. The effects are barely starting to appear, but we don’t need it to go any further. My boyfriend lives closer to the plant and they’ve been coughing up purple sludge for days. Please,” Doyoung reached out to grab Sicheng by his shoulders, desperation leaking into his voice, “Do something. Not just for the naiad’s sake, but for the woods and its inhabitants. Everyone depends on the river as a water source. Stop it before things become much worse.”  
  
Sicheng placed his hands over Doyoung’s and sent a wave of calmness through to him. Doyoung’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “I’ll do my best to clean these waters. Don’t worry anymore.” He released his hands and looked around. “Now, how do I get back to my… friend?”  
  
Doyoung pointed upward, the sudden grin cat-like. “If you go straight up, you should be able to find your way. You are a witch after all.”  
  
Sicheng sighed, he expected as much. Shooting a slightly forced smile towards Doyoung, he kicked his legs off the floor, his magic the only thing propelling his body forward.  
  
Breaking the surface of the water, Sicheng scanned around, looking for a Kun-shaped body on the banks. He sat against one of the trees not too far away, so Sicheng set off swimming. Upon hearing the splashes, Kun lifted his head, immediately getting to his feet and dashing to the edge, hand outstretched towards Sicheng.  
  
The questions rushed out as he helped Sicheng out of the water. “Oh my god, are you okay? What was that? What happened?” Sicheng took in the distraught look on his face before he was suddenly in Kun’s embrace, warm arms encircling his shivering being.  
  
“I know I couldn’t really do anything, but I felt so helpless.”

  
Sicheng gazed over Kun’s shoulder into the woods, hands digging softly into his back. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Just a theatrical water spirit who’s worried for the well-being of others.”  
  
Sicheng stepped out of his embrace and surveyed the area. Somehow, they ended up close by the spillage, most likely Doyoung’s doing. Taking a deep breath, Sicheng widened his eyes and outstretched his hands. The purple sludge began to be lifted from the water, molecules separating and becoming pure again. Sicheng brought it towards him, creating a stream to be collected in the enchanted bottomless bucket he had brought just in case. Slowly but surely, the river cleared out, pristine again, but the treatment plant was still the problem.  
  
Thick roots stretched out to entrap his ankles, grounding his stance. Heat poured into his palms and wind whipped around them, pushing Kun down to the ground. He sent roots to keep him down, another wave of calmness to keep him firm. In a motion that mocked the push and pull of ocean waves, Sicheng continuously moved his arms. All of the woods trembled as the bottom of the river rose from the top, waves splashing over onto the banks. Making scooping motions, Sicheng carved out the river bed, splitting a piece off to create a pool where the current pushed the sludge in and molding the rest into a makeshift dam just high enough to keep the river flowing. It was the quickest solution and would protect the woods for now, but the treatment plant would need a bigger movement against it, something that Sicheng’s magic alone couldn’t take care of.  
  
With a chuckle, Sicheng muttered, “Probably should have warned the spirits,” before promptly crumpling to his knees. The amount of magic Sicheng used completely drained him, the weariness setting in his bones. Kun was by his side in an instant, the roots holding him down having retreated as Sicheng’s magic had lessened. “Holy shit, Sicheng. I don’t know how many times I can say that you’re amazing, but that was amazing.”  
  
Smiling at the compliment, Sicheng’s hand grazed Kun’s wonderstruck face, cupping his cheek. “Please, let’s just go home.”  


 

 

  
  
Sicheng spent the next week recovering at home, drinking strength elixirs he had stocked up on for emergencies. Kun stopped by every day, staying for hours, and sometimes they ended up cuddling on the couch, the previously blue hydrangeas now a deep red, and shivering from the amount of unadulterated energy pouring into them. The vines on Sicheng’s skin had blossomed flowers for the first time, roses of the same color.  
  
When Kun wasn’t inhabiting Sicheng’s home, he was baking. The magic he seeped into every treat had changed since the huge release of power. Not in a bad way, but the treats almost seemed sweeter, even without a change in the recipes.  
  
The first day back at the bakery dazzled his senses, every plant and décor brilliant with his presence. They missed him, and he missed them too. They guzzled down all the energy he released as he baked for the morning crowd as if starved.  
  
Ready for reopening, Sicheng snapped his fingers and the open sign glimmered on. He wasn’t even able to take one step back to the counter when he heard someone enter. “One pineapple bun please!” Sicheng smiled and turned to face Kun, who stood there with a bouquet of red and white carnations.  
  
“Actually, I have something better in mind.” Going back to the kitchen, he retrieved the pie pockets he had been baking batches of, trying to find a pleasant balance. “I altered the recipe you gave me a little, and I wanted you to be the first person to try it out.” Sicheng ignores the image of an angry Chenle in his mind and hands Kun a plate with the apricot pie pocket.    
  
The soft, flaky crust breaks to release a jam filling that erupts in his mouth, apricot and thyme running harmoniously next to each other. Kun smiles at Sicheng who watches him nervously. “I knew you’d be able to make it perfect.” The plate in his hands turns a soft pink, as do the jasmines near the register. A furious blush crosses Sicheng’s features. His controlled magic somehow always wanting to run rampant in the midst of that radiant smile.  
  
“I haven’t even tried it yet. Are you sure?”  
  
Kun leans across the counter, a small smirk gracing his lips. “Maybe you should come find out.”  
  
The woods sing in the back, dancing with the wind as their witch finds the love he had stopped running from.  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about nct  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunitataeil)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blueaces)


End file.
